Promotion
by Dumplestiltskin and the Lamias
Summary: Spongebob gets a promotion, but he has to go through a few hoops for it! Rated M for everything
1. Chapter 1

"SPONGEBOB, ME LAD, YOU HAVE TOO MANY ORIFICES FER YER OWN GOOD. YER GETTIN' A PROMOTION!" said Mr. Krabs as his hard red carapaced cock jabbed into the back of Spongebob's head.

"I feel like I'm absorbing some weird fluid," spluttered spongebob as Krabs' nasty crustaceo-jizz poured from his mouth, nose and eyes. "NOW EARN YOUR KEEP, LANDLUBBER," said Krabs as he grabbed spongebob by his jizz-soaked trousers and began using him to clean the floor. "Oh Mr. Krabs, I-" "CALL ME MASTER YE BITCH"

Krabs stepped down hard in spongebob and a puddle of his own jizz began spreading radially on the floor of the Krusty Krab. "Hurgghbglbgblblgbl." "CHOKE ON IT, YE INVERTEBRATE,  
>OR I CAN'T GET HARRRRRRD. THESE CLAWS AREN'T JUST GOOD FER MATIN…OH, WAIT, YES THEY ARE,"<br>said krabs as he caressed his eleventh leg.

The jizz began floating up toward the ceiling as krabs brandished his seven-inch red masthead. You have to realize this is to scale, so it was about twice his body size. Anyway, Squidward burst into the room wearing only a gimp suit and a tutu. "TAKE ME MASTER, I NEED TO BE HUMILIATED," he said, as his four-millimeter calamari poked limply from the tight leather. "TAKE THIS, THEN," said Krabs as he jabbed one of his prehensile eyestalks up Squidward's stankhole. Squidward moaned, rubbing himself gently with 5 of his tentacles.

"I CAN SEE YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF YOUR HOLE VERY OFTEN," said Krabs. Patrick burst into the room wearing nothing but a smile and brandishing a towel. "DID SOMEBODY CALL THE HOLE DOCTOR?" "Are you a real doctor?" asked Spoogebob. "I went to community college," said Patrick as he forcibly yanked out Krabs' eyestalk and shoved it in his gay fat mouth.

"Hold this open, will ya?" said Patrick as he ripped off Spongebob's erect penis and used it to jam Squidward's hole open. It immediately grew back but smaller and wetter. "Hmm... there's a lot of SHIT in here," said Patrick. "How much fiber is in Krabby Patties anyway?" "YE WOULDN'T BELIEVE," said Krabs, as a gigantic turd stretched his red asshole until it tore.

"I NEED AN ENEMA," said Patrick. "OH WAIT WE'RE UNDERWATER." Patrick nibbled gently at the tip of Krabs' eyestalk as he released it from his mouth. He wiped eye fluid from the corner of his mouth and put Squidward's zippered lips to his own.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE" said Patrick. "ONE… TWO… OH FUCK IT HNRRRRRRGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Patrick blew Squidward like a trumpet. All 8 of his tentacles went rigid and his squidjuice spilled out from the dick hole in his suit. The immense force started to blow crusty chunks of shit out of Squidward's ass.

"I must keep the Krusty Krab clean!" yelled Spoogebob as he rushed over and opened his mouth. Spongebob recognized bits of the Krabby Patty formula in his mouth as Squidward's acrid shit coated his tongue and teeth.

"SWALLOW, YE LANDLUBBER," said Krabs, poking his dick at Spongebob's lips. "HMRGGRGHRGUHF," said Spongebob, shaking his head. He wanted to savor it, but Krabs had other plans.

Krabs got up on his desk and flexed. "GET READY" he yelled as he jumped down on Spongebob with a stone cold stunner. Blood, semen and shit sprayed powerfully from every one of Spongebob's holes. The force of the explosion tore both of his legs off. The assorted fluids and solids coated the walls of Krabs' office.

"YE GOT THAT SHIT ALL OVER ME FIRST DOLLAR," screeched Krabs. "AND YOU KNOW THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO CLEAN IT!"

Squidward, Patrick and Spongebob all begged at Krabs' knees, pleading to be the ones who got to lick the moist brown dollar. "THE FIRST ONES WHO CAN FIND SANDY AND SUCK OFF HER FUTA COCK GET TO LICK THE DOLLAR," decreed Krabs, stowing the dollar in his ass for safekeeping. The three homos scrambled out of the room and towards the treedome.

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward approached the door of Sandy's tree house, not so much as an undergarment between them, and knocked politely on the door.

Sandy didn't respond, so Patrick broke down the door with his erect, barrel-like member. "SANDY," they screamed, not caring about the lack of water. "SAAAAAANDY!"

Patrick picked up some mud and smeared it on his face. "I'M DIRTY DAN," he growled. "I hope Dirty Dan likes getting RAMMED UP THE ASS," yelled Spongebob, as he thrust his supple yellow cattle prod into Patrick's chasmal pink rear. Patrick groaned in pleasure. "Who you callin' pinhead?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! DIRTY DAN DOESN'T TALK," screamed Spongebob as he climaxed.

Patrick scooped out some of Spongebob's cum from his cavernous brown crevice and smeared it into Squidward's eyes. "YOU'RE DIRTY DAN!" "UNGHHHH, IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Squidward smeared the semen into his eyes until they bled. Blood and semen gushed down his face. "THIS REMINDS ME OF THAILAND," said Spongebob pensively, puffing on his pipe, which he fashioned out of one of his older penises.

Squidward enjoyed what remained of Spongebob's cum as Spongebob rode the tip of Patrick's voluminous horsehitch into Sandy's room. She was sleeping, but she looked like she had put on weight. Her futa cock was fully erect.

"LET'S RAPE HER," suggested Patrick, peeling Spongebob off his penis and throwing him violently against the wall. "Wait Patrick, don't you know ANYTHING about squirrels?" cautioned Spongebob, ripping off his damaged member and growing a new one. He placed the damaged one on a necklace he was keeping.

"I KNOW THEY'RE EXCELLENT TARGETS FOR RAPE, ESPECIALLY WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING," said Patrick as he jammed his holiday yule log into Sandy's ear. She was fast asleep and didn't seem to notice, but her cock twitched. "It's called HIBERNATION, Patrick. Squirrels stuff valuable treasures into their vaginas and then go to sleep for six months."

"TREASURE? I WANT TREASURE" roared Patrick as he dove head-first into Sandy's gaping pussy. "UHH, I'M STUCK. WHERE'S THE TREASURE?" "GO...DEEPER!" grunted Spongebob, giving Patrick a good shove. "I CAN'T. I'M TOO FAT," he replied. "I'M REALLY HORNY THOUGH."

Spongebob chuckled. His plan had worked. Patrick was incapacitated and he was free to suck off Sandy's futa cock while she slept. "SPONGEBOB? SPONGEBOB, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" Patrick's muffled voice rang out from somewhere nearby, but Spongebob was enjoying Sandy's hard, flexible prick in his mouth.

Sandy rolled over and her dick went through the side of Spongebob's mouth and out one of his ear holes. "COME ON, DAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU CUM?" muttered Spongebob as he moved himself sensually up and down the length of Sandy's anaconda. At last, the sleeping squirrel climaxed, shooting hot greasy cum from Spongebob's ear. He pocketed some of it because he knew Krabs would require proof, probably while raping him violently.

"MMMRH? WHO SUCKED ME OFF?" murred Sandy as she rubbed her eyes. "SPONGEBOB, YOU CHEATER!" yelled Patrick, his voice muffled by the squirrel's vaginal wall. Spongebob ran as fast as his gay little legs would carry him out of Sandy's room. Squidward was attempting to fuck a tree.

END OF CHAPTER TWO 


End file.
